Sailor X Ball Men
by sweetnsassyfairytwig
Summary: Sailor Moon, DBZ, and X-Men.


I do not own DBZ, Sailor Moon or X-Men! ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sailor X Ball Men  
Can't believe it's happening..  
  
Kitty and Darien are about to meet in the park. Darien was sitting on a bench reading his book and Kitty was walking her neighbors dog while she was out of town. Sparky (the dog) ran up to Darien and pounced on him. He began to lick Dariens face.  
  
Darien "Whoa, slow down there boy!" Darien laughed.   
  
Sparky backed down and sat patiently at Darien's feet.   
  
Kitty "I am so sorry he is hard to control sometimes." Kitty apologized, wishing the dog hadn't disturbed the hunk. She blushed.  
  
Darien "Oh its alright." He looked up at the girl and his heart skipped a beat. *She's beautiful* he thought. "Is he your dog?" Darien asked, hoping she would stay and talk with him a bit.  
  
Kitty "No, he belongs to my neighbor. She's out of town for a week and she asked me to watch him. I'm Kitty." Kitty stook out her hand hoping the guy would ask her out.   
  
Darien "I'm Darien" Darien shook Kitty's hand. It was soft and warm. He blushed. "Would you like to sit and talk for awhile?" he asked, silently praying she would say yes.  
  
Kitty "I can't." she said unhappily. "Professor needs me back as soon as possible."  
  
Darien "Professor?"  
  
Kitty "Professor Xavier..."  
  
Darien "Oh yeah I've heard about him. So anyway, maybe I could walk you.....?"  
  
Kitty "Sure I dont mind"   
  
Darien "Great" he grabbed his book and they walked out of the park and headed down the street. "So whats it like? Well, living there?"  
  
Kitty *He must know more than I think* It's great. Friendly people, great rooms, I love it there" She looked ahead and saw they were almost there. She wished it could've been longer. "Well, we're here."   
  
Darien "Yeah. Umm Kitty, I was wondering, I know we dont know eachother that well and all but, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Kitty "I'd love too!"   
  
Darien "So I'll see you tomorrow around eight?"  
  
Kitty "Perfect!" She walked into her neighbors house and made sure Sparky had food. She locked the door and went back to the mansion.   
  
Rogue "So who was that hottie I saw you outside with?"  
  
Kitty "Some I guy I met." Kitty blushed. She should've known that Rogue would see them. Rogue always knew about the guys Kitty just met. "Well, I'm going upstairs to get ready."  
  
Rogue watched Kitty disappear upstairs. "Why can't I meet cuties like that?" she asked herself outloud. Jean enters the room.  
  
Jean "You havent left yet?"  
  
Rogue "Cool your jets I'm going." Rogue walked out of the door. *Why do I have to go anyway?* She walked three blocks down the street and entered the Food Mart. She grabbed a basket and headed the cereal aisle. She grabbed some boxes of whatever she saw and went to get some milk and eggs. She couldnt believe they were out of this stuff already. She was walking towards the checkout counter when some guy ran into her. "Hey watch it!" She turned to see a hot young guy.  
  
Gohan "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going"  
  
Rogue "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
Gohan "No, I'm really sorry. Look, maybe I could take you out tomorrow. I'm truly sorry about this." Gohan looked at the cute girl. He hoped she would say yes and that he didnt do it for nothing.  
  
Rogue looked at the guy wondering if he did this to all the girls he ran into. "Sure, I guess."  
  
Gohan "Thank you. Where do you live?"  
  
Rogue "Xavier"  
  
Gohan "That mansion? Whoa! I heard that was an awesome place! Is seven alright with you?"  
  
Rogue "Yeah. Well I have to get back now, Hey I dont know you're name. I'm Rogue."  
  
Gohan "I'm Gohan"  
  
Rogue "Okay well see you tomorrow Gohan"  
  
Gohan "Yeah see you."  
  
Rogue left and went back to the mansion. As soon as she walked in she saw Scott. *Scott is so cute. Too bad he's hung over for Princess Stuck up*  
  
Scott "Here I'll take this and you hurry and get ready."  
  
Rogue "Yeah whatever." She handed Scott the food and went to her room and changed. She entered the training room and noticed Scott wasnt there. "Hey where's Scott?"  
  
Professor "He has some things to take care of so he won't be training with us."  
  
Rogue "Well this bites."  
  
Scott gets into his car and goes down to the local coffee shop. He had a lot to think about. He managed to find a place to sit in the back. He orders his coffee and sits patiently, wondering how to get Jean to be with him and not Duncan.  
  
Rei "Can I sit here? This place is packed."  
  
Scott "Sure" He didnt bother to look up at the girl.  
  
Rei "Hi, I'm Rei."  
  
Scott "I'm Scott" He said, looking up to see the girls face. *She's cute. She looks a little like Jean* They began to talk and he noticed they had a lot of things in common. He didn't realize that she reminded him of Jean. "Hey maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"  
  
Rei "Sure why not. As long as it's just a friend thing. I'll meet you here around seven, is that ok?"  
  
Scott "Sure!" He was glad that she made it clear she wanted to be friends so he didnt have to. They parted and Scott went back to the mansion.   
  
Professor "Well, did you figure anything out Scott?"  
  
Scott "Huh? Oh, no. The place was packed and I got side tracked. I'll figure it out later. I'm gonna get some sleep, See you Professor."  
  
Professor "Scott wait. What about Jean? It isnt like you to not.."  
  
Scott "Spend every waking moment on her? Yeah, maybe Jean has made the right choice. Maybe we arent meant to be. Well, goodnight." The Professor watched Scott go in shock. He knew Scott had been backing down lately to give Jean space but to just give up?  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Okay so how is this for my first chapter. I'm not going to post any more if no one is going to read it and review. 


End file.
